Simple Pleasures
by Maaya
Summary: When you have nothing to do do nothing. Or ponder. Or just talk to your sleepy brother when you are waiting for the train to arrive.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, never did. Never *said* I did.  
  
Warnings: sap, hot chocolate and unashamed use of the long waits one might experience at train stations, at least in Sweden.  
  
Note: I love moments between Al and Ed, can you tell?  
  
Helpful people at the fm_alchemist lj community commented and corrected some of the grammar.  
  
***  
  
Simple Pleasures by Maaya  
  
***  
  
Edward didn't really allow himself simple pleasures anymore, like hot baths, delicious food and long lazy mornings spent in bed. God knew he had time to - at least sometimes - like during holidays when the library was closed and he didn't have any missions or other things he was supposed to do, responsibilities to take care of. But did he ever use those opportunities to enjoy himself?  
  
Alphonse, who was by far the one closest to Edward, knew that he had loved hot chocolate and warm blankets when it was dark outside, maybe raining, when he had been younger. He knew that his brother had enjoyed fictional stories almost as much as he loved learning more about alchemy and science, and he knew that Ed had a sweet tooth that was especially weak for anything chocolate. But not many people were familiar with these facts because back when he had allowed himself to get pleasure from them, it had been inside, when friends and playmates had gone home and their mother had still been alive.  
  
Few people had ever known that after a day filled with energetic games and sports, Ed could every so often become quiet and meek like the youngest of kittens, eating and then immediately falling asleep on the couch or floor. When he did, he was dead to the world until he woke the next day and once again rushed away to play. An endless cycle, Al would say if he felt extra deep or just was in a special mood, although he knew that most people lived in that sort of cycle. It was just that Edward's was more extreme than others.  
  
But now, now he spent all his time researching, looking through ancient books and reports and journals in the hopes of that he one day would find a cure for himself and Alphonse. While he still had the tendency to fall deep asleep, it was now on trains between destinations that had been of interest for their mission, between nights he had spent sitting over books that most people his age wouldn't even consider to ever read.  
  
Even when he *did* have time, Edward still didn't relax with a book and cup of chocolate. Alphonse wasn't sure whether or not it was conscious anymore. Once upon a time it might have been, just because he might would've felt like it was betrayal to enjoy things like that when Alphonse couldn't. But it seemed more and more like it over time had become something of a habit. During breaks in their travels, Edward was restless and became moody, grumbling under his breath that he had better things to do than to be lazy like this. There were libraries to go through after all, and places they hadn't yet visited to search for the Philosopher's Stone.  
  
People that hadn't known him when he was little assumed that he had always been like that, but Alphonse knew better. He looked down at his big brother who was asleep beside him on the bench, head resting in an odd position on Al's thigh and his human hand on his belly to cause the tank top to ride up, exposing the smooth skin underneath. The train would arrive in half an hour according to the timetable above their heads.  
  
Alphonse shifted slightly to let his brother's head into a more comfortable position, and moved Ed's hand from his stomach. (Why did he *always* fall asleep with his stomach exposed?) He was as careful as he could, but it didn't matter much because Edward stirred awake anyway.  
  
The older boy blinked blearily without seeming to be able to focus. "...Whazzit?" He croaked and managed to look tiredly dismayed at how young his voice sounded right then. His morning voice had never sounded quite like his normal voice did.  
  
Alphonse supposed it had been an attempt to ask what time it was and chuckled. "The train doesn't leave in another thirty minutes, brother."  
  
"The hell did'ya wake me up then...?" He rubbed his eyes, sat up and looked around, managing to ruffle his hair in the meantime. "Should've let me sleep..." The words became inaudible because of a yawn. "...while longer."  
  
Ed was not pretty when he was sleepy, unless you liked someone with hair standing in every direction possible (and not possible too, for that matter), eyes almost not open and the corners of his mouth turned downwards unpleasantly. If one was unlucky, he might even have dried drool on his chin too because he had a habit to sleep with his mouth wide open.  
  
In addition to that, he usually didn't wake up in a good mood. Especially not if someone woke him.  
  
Al, though, was unfazed. "Your neck would hurt if you slept like that."  
  
"Whatever." With that, Edward instantly fell into the land of dreaming again, leaned against the backrest. A snore found its way past the open lips.  
  
Shaking his head, Al eyed at the sleeping form for a couple of minutes before standing up and walking over to the small shop. It was one of those places that sold a little bit of everything a traveller might need, from magazines to maps to ice-cream and candy. This particular place also sold hot drinks; something Al had noticed when they passed the building a while ago. Now, he went inside and bought a plastic cup with a warm drink.  
  
He returned and sat down, nudging Ed's side carefully (his head had slid down and it looked very uncomfortable). "Brother, drink this."  
  
Edward took the cup automatically before he had even opened his eyes, muttering a sleepy 'thanks' before sipping on the drink. The taste made him blink.  
  
"Hot chocolate," Alphonse explained.  
  
"...Yeah." He yawned again and forced his eyes to fully open. "I can't believe how long ago it was since I drank it last."  
  
"Me neither," Al replied.  
  
***  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
I want to rewrite the beginning because simply, it felt rather...overused, although the FmA fandom isn't very big (yet). But I did like the ending. I'm such a sap, dialogue-geek and sucker for hot chocolate. Preferably with whipped cream on top, in a high glass w. spoon...*daydreams*  
  
C&C is loved. 


End file.
